


Denial

by Vethica



Series: Satanimont Oneshots [1]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Bondage, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Britishness, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethica/pseuds/Vethica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valmont, Satanick, and things unwanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> It's an RP ship and it's half [Mini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys)'s fault.

Valmont needs to come.

Satanick hasn't even touched his cock since he'd slipped the ring on, and Valmont needs to touch himself, he _needs_ to, but he's prevented from doing so by the fact that his hands are currently bound snugly behind his back. He takes no pleasure at all in the immaculate knotwork. The rope doesn't even chafe, damn him.

Satanick, having no such impediments, has already come once, spilling into Valmont and then leaving him for several minutes to lie there seething and hard. When the demon finally reappears, Valmont briefly entertains the hope that he's going to untie him, and then something that's definitely not Satanick's cock makes its way into his arse and he realizes what exactly he'd left to do. Then it starts vibrating.

_Damn_ him.

"You want this to stop, right?" the demon purrs, smooth as velvet in his ear when another almost-orgasm has run through Valmont.

"I want you to bugger off, if that's what you mean." His words are shaky.

"Oh, I think maybe there's something else you want me to bugger."

Valmont doesn't respond.

"You know you can make it stop anytime, right?" The demon's arms wrap around him from behind, his warm chest pressed up against Valmont's back. "All you have to do is tell the truth. You just have to say, 'Satanick, I want your cock, I want you to let me come...' "

"I want you to — _ah_ — go to hell," Valmont spits out, and Satanick just laughs.

"You're right. Maybe that is too hard for you. I'll tell you what. The only thing you have to say is my name."

His name?

"That's not so hard, is it? One word. Three little syllables." His mouth is right against Valmont's ear. "Sa~ ta~ nick~"

Valmont moans and tries to jerk away.

Just a name. His name. _His_ name. One word, and he's free.

"I hate you," he sobs out, instead, thrusting up and then back against nothing. "I _hate_ you."

"I hate you, what?" the demon prompts.

And he doesn't know whether it's temporary insanity or the simple fact that his entire body is screaming for release and he can't _think_ anymore that makes him snap — "I hate you, _Satanick_ —"

The vibrator is gone, replaced by Satanick's cock before Valmont can even register its absence. The demon reaches around to remove the ring, and anything else Valmont might have been planning to say devolves into wordless moaning.

He feels the demon smirking against his neck as he comes.


End file.
